Our Student Council President is a Buttler! Part2
by Megumi Yoora
Summary: "Usui! Ngapain kau di sini? Ini bukan urusanmu!" bentakku sambil mengusir Usui./Aku mendapati wajahku tersenyum puas. Mengapa? Karena aku berhasil membuat Ketos, si Misaki, marah-marah dengan ulahku. Sungguh sangat memuaskan hati, pikirku./RnR


Yahooo! My fourth FanFict… :D #yihaa~!

Well, kenapa kuberi nama part II? (bukan berarti aku salah ngetik ato dsb), karena di cerita aslinya, udah ada side story dengan judul seperti ini… makanya aku (mencoba) melanjutkan part II'nya (lho?). Jadi, untuk mengetahui cerita sebelumnya, diharapkan membaca Kaichou wa maid sama chapter 50.5 (di mangahere ato ga mangareader )

Nb: Very Gaje, so, prepare u'r self before read this FanFict…!

**Our Student Council President is a Buttler! Part II**

Disclaimer: Kaichou wa maid sama!_Hiro Fujiwara

Pairing: Usui T. – Misaki A.

Author: Megumi Nathasya Yoora

**Misaki's POV**

SMA Seika, 18 Mei 20xx, pukul 08.25.

"Gheh! Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali! Sampai kapan kalian mau mengerti, hah!" aku membentak seluruh siswi yang datang telat dan menyalahi aturan.

"Aduh! Ketos pagi-pagi ngomel mulu! Pelajaran udah mau mulai, masa kita masih di luar, sih!" celetuk salah seorang murid.

"Kalian tahu, gak! Aku tuh ngomel-ngomel untuk kebaikan kalian! Setiadaknya, contohlah gaya berpakaian Seksi Kedisiplinan ini!" seruku lagi seraya menunjuk Seksi Kedisiplinan, Katada Seiko.

"Alaah~! Gaya basi!" gumam seorang siswi lagi.

"Pokoknya, kalian tidak boleh masuk ke kelas kalian sebelum melepaskan semua benda-benda yang tidak berguna dalam proses belajar-mengajar!" bentakku dengan tegas.

"Sudahlah, Ketos… Kalau kau marah-marah seperti itu terus, kau bisa cepat tua, cepat mati" goda seorang cewek yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangku. Yah, aku cukup (bahkan sangat) mengenal suara cewek ini. Dia adalah Usui Takumei, cewek yang mendapati peringkat 2 di SMA Seika. Aku geram dan terpancing untuk meladeni cewek ini.

"Usui! Ngapain kau di sini! Ini bukan urusanmu!" bentakku sambil mengusir Usui. Siswi-siswi yang kutahan mencoba berlari kea rah Usui (dan akhirnya berhasil), lalu meminta pertolongan Usui untuk melepaskan mereka.

"Kami mohon, Usui-chan! Lawan Ketos killer itu agar kami bisa cepat-cepat masuk kelas!" ujar siswi-siswi tsb dengan wajah+nada memelas. Usui hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Huffth! Baiklah…" gumam Usui. Lalu ia menatap padaku. Aku sempat merasa ngeri.

"A-apa!" tanyaku (nervous).

"Ketos, biarkan mereka hari ini" ujar Usui singkat lalu menatapku. Aku tidak setuju dengan perkataanya. Membiarkan mereka dengan segala pelanggaran yang mereka lakukan? Mana bisa begitu, batinku. Usui masih menatap tajam padaku. Tiba-tiba, seperti ada telepati yang berbicara dalam pikiranku.

'Biarkan mereka sekali ini saja, atau rahasiamu sebagai Buttler…'

'Hei!' pikirku (maksudku, mengirim telepati berupa teriakan hati). Apa-apaan tuh! Masa pekerjaan Buttlerku di jadikan bahan taruhan?, pikirku kesal. Aku pun berpikir sejenak. Dan menarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Pusing? Tentu saja! Mengurus beberapa siswi-siswi Seika yang berandalan cukup memusingkan!

"Baiklah! Kali ini kumaafkan! Garis bawahi kata "Kali ini"! Dan camkan baik-baik di kepala kalian! Bila kalian melanggar lagi, jangan harap bisa masuk kelas dengan aman!" saking geramnya, aku mengeluarkan beberapa kata yang kejam, agar mereka mengerti. Dan jangan berpikir yang ngeres, maksudku aman, adalah barang-barang yang mereka bawa (tepatnya yg melanggar aturan sekolah) tidak disita.

"Hai~!" seru siswi-siswi tsb serempak dan langsung lari kabur menjauh dariku. Dasar cewek!

"Ketos, apa boleh membiarkan mereka seperti itu?" tanya Seiko yang heran melihatku mengubah perkataanku secepat itu.

"Untuk hari ini saja, seterusnya no way!" kataku ketus. Lalu aku meminta Waketos, Yukimura Souko, untuk menggantikanku berjaga di dekat gerbang. (walau kutahu siswi-siswi tsb bakal berjalan begitu saja karena Souko-lah yang piket).

"Ketos mau ke mana?" tanya Souko.

"Ada urusan sebentar" jawabku. Lalu aku berlari menuju kelas 2-2. Kenapa kelas 2-2, padahal aku berada di kelas 2-1? Yah! Karena aku ingin berbicara serius dengan si Usui sialan itu!

**Usui's POV**

Aku mendapati wajahku tersenyum puas. Mengapa? Karena aku berhasil membuat Ketos, si Misaki, marah-marah dengan ulahku. Sungguh sangat memuaskan hati, pikirku.

"Hei Takumei-san, Ketos memanggilmu. Katanya mau berbicara denganmu di ujung koridor kelas" bisik Takezawa Aya, teman sebangku dengan nada curiga+takut. Aku tersenyum simpul mendengar bisikannya. Menarik, pikirku.

"Baiklah, sankyu~" ujarku dan pergi berlalu keluar kelas.

Di ujung koridor, kudapati Ketos dengan aura 'Gelap'nya. Mungkin ia ingin memarahiku habis-habisan, pikirku.

"Ada apa, Kaicho-sama?" tanyaku begitu aku tepat berada di belakangnya. Ia yang terkaget karena kupanggil, langsung menarikku.

"Apa maksudmu, hah!" tanya Misaki, dengan tatapan+nada yang menyeramkan.

"Hng? Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, tuh," ujarku dengan nada datar.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggangguku saat sedang piket di gerbang sekolah?" tanya Misaki lagi.

"Tidak" jawabku singkat, padat dan Gaje (pastinya).

Misaki terlihat gelisah dan menahan amarahnya keluar lebih banyak. Ia mencoba tenang, dengan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah! Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan & inginkan. Yang pasti, jangan pernah menggangguku saat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas OSIS!" ia menekan setiap kata yang diucapkannya padaku.

"Ya, ya, ya~" jawabku santai. Misaki hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya (walau sebenarnya ga gatal sama sekali).

"Aku tak mau tahu! Pokoknya itu yang mau kusampaikan!" teriak Misaki (dalam visionku, seperti anak kecil yang merajuk). Dan iapun pergi entah ke mana.

Aku hanya bisa membalas teriakannya dengan tawa kecil (saking lucunya).

…

Hari ini aku ke Café Au Lait. Entah mengapa, sejak menemukan rahasia Misaki yang ternyata seorang Buttler di Café itu, aku jadi sering ke Café Au Lait. Alasannya, ingin melihat Misaki bekerja, dan ingin santai menikmati makanan yang ada.

"Usui-chan! Hari ini kau datang lagi!" sambut Satsuki, manager+pemilik Café Au Lait.

"Tentu saja, manager" ujarku senang.

"Kali ini pesan apa?" tanya Satsuki lagi. Hmm, tanpa melihat daftar menu yang ada (karena sudah hafal menu), aku langsung bersiap mengatakan apa yang mau kupesan.

"Satsuki, aku pesan Ome-rice, Strawberry Parfait, dan Ice-tea. Kalau boleh (kuharap) Misaki yang mengantar orderanku" jawabku sambil melirik kea rah Misaki. Kutahu, dalam hatinya ia pasti dongkol dengan kelakuanku. Apa boleh buat, aku suka mengerjai Misaki, karena itu sangat lucu bagiku.

Tiba-tiba Misaki datang, dan membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Ini pesanan anda, Hime-sama" ujar Misaki tersenyum (dengan paksa) sambil menaruh semua orderanku perlahan. Selesai menaruhnya, ia dengan langkah seribu langsung pergi meninggalkanku (namun dengan segera juga kutahan).

"A-apa!" tanyanya dengan muka memerah. (anehnya begitu)

"Arigatou, Misaki-kun" ujarku lembut. Kulihat wajahnya memerah, entah karena apa. Lalu ia menepis tanganku dan pergi begitu saja.

Setelah dia pergi, kudengar beberapa cewek membicarakan sesuatu. Tanpa sengaja, kudengar nama Misaki Ayuzawa disebut-sebut oleh mereka.

"Tak kusangka! Ketos SMA Seika kerja Part Time di sini!" bisik seorang cewek (cewek A). Syukurlah, mereka duduk tidak jauh dari tempatku duduk, sehingga aku bisa mendengarkan isi bisikan mereka.

"Yah! Dan bila kita bocorkan info ini kepada anak Seika, pastilah pamornya turun, dan ia akan diberhentikan dari jabatannya sebagai Ketos!" bisik yang satu lagi (cewek B).

"Kebetulan, aku punya teman di Seika yang sangat tidak menyukai Ketos itu" bisik yang satu lagi (cewek C). Lalu mereka memencet tombol kamera pada HP mereka, dan berusaha memotret Misaki yang sedang melayani tamu. Celaka! Pikirku begitu.

#Cklek!

"Eh?" gumam cewek B.

"Bagaimana?" bisik cewek A.

"Terhalang orang" gumam cewek B kesal sambil melirik ke arahku yang sedang berjalan ke arah Satsuki dan Misaki.

"Jangan-jangan cewek itu tahu apa yang kita bicarakan tadi!" bisik cewek C. lalu terus menatapku yang asyik bicara dengan Satsuki dan Misaki. Saat aku berbalik ke tempat dudukku, kulihat mereka panik seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Lalu, Misaki datang dan mengantarkan orderanku yang baru saja kupesan lagi ke Satsuki. Setelah Misaki pergi, kulihat sekilas mereka mengeluarkan nafas lega. Dan kulihat mereka segera keluar dari Café. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, aku membuntutinya. Kebetulan sekali, trio payah pemuja Misaki: Kurozaki, Shirokawa dan Ryou, juga Hinata, datang. Aku langsung mencegat mereka dan menjelaskan sesuatu. Mereka pun langsung mengikutiku.

Pukul 20.05

"Akhirnya kita mendapat info bagus, walaupun tidak mendapat bukti" terang si cewek C dengan suara keras. Cewek A dan B membentak cewek C agar bersuara lebih kecil.

"Yah! Dengan begini aku bisa membalaskan dendamku pada Ketos jelek itu" gumam si cewek A.

"Hee, membalas dendam pada Misaki, yah?" ujarku dengan senyum termanis (dan terjahat) yang baru pertama kali kuperlihatkan. Kulihat 3 cewek tsb panik, gemetar ketakutan, dan bersiap kabur. Namun mereka mengurungkan niat karena aku sudah menyuruh trio payah dan Hinata untuk menghalang mereka kabur.

"Si-siapa kamu!" bentak si cewek A.

"Perlu yah?" tanyaku datar.

"Jadi kau mendengarnya, yah!" tanya si cewek C.

"Sangat jelas." Jawabku singkat.

"Nah! Hukuman tiba bagi orang-orang yang mau menjatuhkan Misaki-kun!" seru trio payah dan Hinata sambil menekan-nekan jari mereka. Dengan santainya kulihat ketiga cewek cerewet tsb ketakutan.

….

"Hei, Usui! Kau masih di sana!" kudengar Misaki berteriak memanggilku. Gheh!

"Misaki-kun!" seruku lagi.

"Hah? Kenapa trio payah masih di sini? Kau juga, Hinata! Pulanglah, jangan terlalu larut berada di luar! Ah! Tiga cewek aneh yang pernah kutemui di stasiun kereta, kalau tak salah kalian siswi SMA Kaho, kok masih di sini? Di sini dingin dan hari sudah malam. Kusarankan kalian semua pulang demi kebaikan masing-masing" Misaki menceramahi kami semua yang kaum hawa ini.

"Usui, kunci mobilmu tertinggal di meja! Ceroboh sekali! Asal kau tahu saja yah, sekarang musim pencurian, jangan terlalu ceroboh, dong!" Misaki memberikan kunci mobilku sambil menceramahiku. Aku kaget, begitu melihat kunci mobil tsb. Saat ku cek, memang, kunci mobilku ketinggalan. Mungkin tertinggal saat aku buru-buru keluar untuk membuntuti mereka, pikirku.

"Ah, Arigatou" ujarku sambil sedikit membungkuk berterima kasih. Lalu aku melirik tiga cewek aneh yang menurut pengakuan Misaki, mereka adalah siswi SMA Kaho. Kulihat tubuh mereka bertiga gemetar (entah karena ketakutan, kedinginan, dll).

"Misaki-kun! Kamu cool sekali! Tipe kami banget! We love you!" aku tak tahu mengapa, namun, sepertinya mata dan pikiran ketiga siswi SMA Kaho tsb berubah 180o! dari yang pertama begitu benci pada Misaki (melihat tindakan mereka di Café tadi), malah berubah menjadi sangat menyukai dan nge-fans pada Misaki.

"Gheh!" kulihat wajah Misaki. Wajahnya kaku, dan sedikit memerah.

"Maafkan kami! Kami sudah berbuat jahat, kami hampir saja memfoto'mu untuk menyebarkan rahasiamu yang seorang Buttler, namun kami sadar, perbuatan kami salah! Maafkan kami!" seru mereka bertiga sambil membungkuk. "Sudah-sudah! Asal kalian tidak membocorkan, itu sudah cukup bagiku" ujar Misaki yang terlihat tenang, tepatnya pura-pura tenang (pastinya dalam hatinya ia sangat panik dll).

"Benarkah? Uwaaaah! Love you, Misaki-kun!" seru mereka bertiga sambil memeluk Misaki. Trio payah dan Hinata yang melihat hal itu, cemburu, dan berebutan ingin di peluk Misaki juga. Kulihat Misaki sesak karena di peluk 7 cewek sekaligus di saat bersamaan. Aku pun langsung pulang tanpa memperdulikan Misaki yang berteriak minta tolong.

…..

**Misaki's POV**

Pukul 21.20

Café Au Lait sudah bersiap untuk di tutup. Hari ini kami menutup toko kami denga cepat karena semua pekerja di Café berhalangan pulang lebih lama. Aku dengan segera mengganti bajuku dengan kemeja bermotif garis-garis dan celana jins, serta memakai jaket.

"Baiklah, hari sudah malam. Hati-hati di jalan, yah" ujar Satsuki sambil melambaikan tangan saat akan pisah dengan kami yang akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. "Hai!" jawab kami sambil pergi setelah pamit pada semua pekerja.

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku. "Tadaima!" seruku sambil membuka sepatu dan kaos kaki yang kupakai. "Okaerinasai!" seru ayahku dan Suzuna serempak.

"Aku mau langsung mandi dan belajar" ujarku datar sambil bergegas menuju kamarku, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

#Skipadegandikamarmandi

"Ada yang mau mandi lagi?"

"Ah! Aku mau mandi lagi!" seru Suzuna.

"Tumben kalian pulang cepat. Ada apa?" tanya Ayah.

"Yah, semuanya berhalangan, juga Satsuki-san ada acara keluarga, makanya kami dipulangkan lebih cepat" jawabku singkat sambil menyeduhkan teh untukku dan Ayah.

"Ini" kataku sambil menyerahkan teh. "Ah, arigato" ujar Ayah.

#Trilililit

Kudengar HP'ku berbunyi. Segera aku pamit dan bergegas ke kamarku.

"Moshi-moshi… Misaki desu" sapaku pada si penelepon.

"Moshi-moshi, Misaki. Bagaimana? Kau selamat dari anak-anak itu, kan?" rupanya Usui yang menelponku. "Kumatikan, yah" ujarku lagi. #Pip

Pembicaraan kami terputus. Aku merebahkan diri di tempat tidurku. Aku mulai memikirkan semua kejadian hari ini yang membuatku lelah.

"Usui! Kau selalu, membuatku kesal saja! Arrgh! Perasaan apa ini!" Misaki berteriak Gaje.

"Arrgh! Perasaan apa ini!" Suzuna mengikuti beberapa kata yang kuucapkan terakhir.

"Uwaaa! Suzunaa!" teriakku kaget.

…..

**Usui's POV**

Café Au Lait, 19 Mei 20xx

"Pesan yang seperti kemarin ya, Satsuki!" ujarku sambil mencari tempat duduk yang pas.

"Hai!" seru Satsuki dengan senyum ramahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Misaki datang membawa semua orderanku.

"Ini" ujarnya singkat sambil menaruh semua orderanku. "Cuma itu saja?" tanyaku lagi.

"Maksudmu? Emang cuma itu saja yang kau pesan!" bentak Misaki kesal. "Jangan keras seperti itu… lihat mereka, mereka ingin melihat senyumanmu yang seorang Buttler" ujarku dengan nada yang meledek sambil menunjuk ke arah trio payah dan Hinata. "Gheh! Berisik!" ujar Misaki ketus.

#Ting Tong

Bunyi bel yang artinya pelanggan memasuki Café berbunyi. Para Buttler sudah bersiap untuk menyapa pelanggan mereka yang akan datang.

"Irasshaimase, Hime-sama" sapa para Buttler di Café Au Lait.

"Kyaaa! Misaki-kun! Kami datang untuk menemuimu! Kami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu!" seru ketiga siswi SMA Kaho yang semalam berulah, sambil berlari ke arah Misaki. "Hyaa! Harap tenang, nona-nona!" tegas Misaki.

"Apa-apaan ini! Sudah ada kau, Hinata, Trio payah, sekarang malah bertambah 3 siswi SMA Kaho yang merupakan pengganggu segalanya!" pikir Misaki.

"Ah! Seru sekali~" ujarku tertawa kecil sambil mengunyah sesendok Cheese Cake.

"Aku mau cari kerja sambilan lain!" pikir Misaki dengan aura marah menyelimuti dirinya.

-The End-


End file.
